


Morning Showdown

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung week 2019 (NSFW) [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humor, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, RFA mentioned, Romance, Sexsomnia, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, prompt: The Next Morning, yes that's apparently a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: When giving 125% backfires, Yoosung has to be rescuedFrom himself.





	Morning Showdown

     The previous night had been a wonderful triumph as V had organized and executed a sizable graduation party for Yoosung the day he completed his final exam and would be ready to start an internship—an unimaginable relief for the young scholar.

     The party, though not as grand as an RFA party, still had all the people Yoosung cared about and he accepted the praise humbly from friends, colleagues and family alike and indeed ended with a bevy of congratulations sent by previous RFA guests; the outpour of good wishes for his hard work ended up with Yoosung having to remove his glasses to wipe his eyes more than once, so it was of no surprise that he’d slept peacefully for the first time in a long while.

     It wasn’t the first time he had taken his rest at his girlfriend’s home—Yoosung had often taken refuge there when the perpetual marathons of library camping had gotten to be too much, and she had insisted that he come by to cram so that he could at least be fed while studying.

     In fact, it was likely this arrangement that allowed him to keep his sanity, or at least most of it. There were several occasions; usually leading up to a crucial exam, that Yoosung would start to exhibit some  _unusual_ sleeping habits.

     It began with the sleep talking—a bit of mumbled whispering of anatomical or pathological terminology that stirred the woman from drifting off to sleep. After the third instance, she had turned toward him with a smirk and kissed his fluttering lips shut until the muttering subsided and was replaced with even breathing.

     This would not be the end of it.

     The following morning had him oddly refreshed and calm in a way he hadn’t felt in weeks, and Yoosung had chalked it up to the magic of having the most amazing and supportive girlfriend to keep him grounded; he had been adorably confused when she made a crack about his needing a kiss goodnight to sleep well, but he shrugged it off and pecked her lips, sheepishly admitting that he would welcome her kisses at any time.

     Two weeks later, Yoosung had returned on a Thursday to hide away and study for the weekend as even the library had become too crowded at that point with the exam waiting to crush them all that coming Monday. More than happy to give him safe haven, she merely started their routine a little earlier to keep him tethered to his study regimen and made sure he had enough breaks, food and hydration while occasionally throwing in a neck rub the more his shoulders hunched around his ears. Once he’d found a stopping point for the night, Yoosung had practically fallen into bed and did not stir until morning.

     That following Friday night was when the sleep-mumbling had started up again, which was quelled easily enough with a bit of firm smooching; Saturday followed much the same.

 

   Sunday night…

 

     A new habit had appeared on that Sunday evening…and it effectively disturbed the woman’s sleep. There was the telltale murmuring, but instead of medical jargon or surgical procedures, a different sort of dialogue escaped his frenzied dreams.

“Don’t…don’t be…lonely. Promise…date soon. Do anything for…”

     The sweet words fell on her ears, interrupted by his heavy breathing—but it was his hands that had startled her awake.

     Sex was not entirely new for their relationship by then; but he’d never been so bold with his touch quite like _that_.

     So when she felt him palming her breast beneath the pajama top, it was an abrupt surprise.  
  
“Y-yoosu—?!”

     Instead of initiating a kiss to quiet him down, he had been the one to find her lips first, softly pressing and pushing like an unorthodox massage. Thrown off guard by the circumstances, she thought to scold him for messing with his sleep right before the big test…but as it had been  _a while_  since they’d been able to indulge in a date, much less each other…

     Moisture began to collect on her skin as he tugged at a nipple, feeling much too warm in the sleep clothes, but not so uncomfortable as to break away right then. Yoosung began to pull her closer as he rolled back part way, allowing his other hand to snake up her top and take over teasing the other breast while the former drifted down her belly, sinking beneath the elastic.

    A low moan rolled off her tongue as his middle finger made practiced circles around the sensitive flesh before slipping between to dip and draw out the silky fluid—and then his index finger joined the fray, painting her arousal all over until the panties were effectively ruined and she was well past the point of caring.

    Though the motions were well versed, the pressure and the pace were almost torturous. Without realizing, she had shot one hand down to guide his while the other flew to the hair by his nape; working in tandem until they found a satisfactory pace,  the woman began fighting down gasps before his fingers twitched and curled, and then—

“Mmphhhh,  _Yoosu-uung hahhh_!”

     —he made the most unusual hum and shivered, as though he’d been in the middle of a satisfying stretch before—

“…Yoosung?”

     Somehow in the midst of her frenzy, she had failed to notice that the pace of his breathing hadn’t actually changed—so when his breath shifted into something of a tiny snore, she sat up and turned incredulously...

 

_He had been asleep the entire time._

 

     The morning after had been awkward as a frustrated tension hung in the air. When he had finally woken up and darted to the restroom, she sat straight up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, waiting expectantly for him to come back out.

     There was some shuffling and then a gasp of horror from behind the door. Moments later, Yoosung cautiously stuck his head out, searching frantically for his overnight bag until he felt her gaze bearing down on him. Their gazes locked on each other; his purple eyes fearfully staring back into her charged, slightly feral dark irises. Swallowing nervously, Yoosung somehow found his voice first.

“D…did I dirty the sheets…?” he asked quietly. Not expecting the question, her expression faltered into confusion and she looked around behind her.

“…No…what are you talking abo—?”

“Oh thank god—!”

     With that, he snatched his bag and disappeared into the bathroom once more before dressing in a hurry and dashing back out.

“Sorry honey, I wanna get to class early so I can look over some stuff last minute thank you for this weekend I love you!”

“Hey, wait a min—?!” She attempted to stop him at the door, but he attacked with an abrupt peck to her lips and waved, skipping past the building elevator and running down the stairs.

     Coincidentally, he spent the last stretch of term holed up in his dorm, though not without texting love notes every few hours. Despite wanting answers regarding his bizarre behavior, there really wasn’t a good time to bring it up as the last few weeks were crucial to his final exam and a good bulk of his grade. Considering this, the coordinator decided to chalk it up to exam stress and perhaps a bit of guilt over the worry that he’d been neglecting her in the process.

     Now that Yoosung was properly graduated, it likely wouldn’t plague their nights anymore—and with that, she kissed his temple and joined him for sleep.

     In a way, she had been correct:

     The night had passed, undisturbed.

     

     The morning after was another matter entirely.

 

     The soft kiss to her shoulder wasn’t wholly unexpected, nor was the one-armed hug around her middle.

     But the mumbling along her skin coupled with the blind sweeping as his fingers searched for the strap of her pajama tank had her eyes snapping open.

“…There’s no way he’s…Yoosung!” she hissed. His hand hesitated in dragging the strap down to rub the skin soothingly. When she heard him whimper against her back, her neck popped in the attempt to turn toward him.

“Cutie…wanted to see…didn’t mean to…”

     His voice, nothing more than a raspy whisper, was so full of remorse. Turning to face him properly, the agitated woman was ready to set him straight but—

     His eyes were still closed, not even a hint of movement behind his lids.

“…Are you kidding me?” she muttered to herself in disbelief; Yoosung was still caught in a dream. His brows drew close at the sound of her voice, and she immediately cleared her throat to soften her tone.

“Yoos—“

“Precious…to me…you’re so…” His hands settled at the small of her back, drawing her closer until his face tucked into the space below her collarbones. He planted lazy little kisses along them like a guide, whispering unintelligibly until finally—

“Make it…to you…so forgive me…?”

      Enough was enough. Sitting up, she rolled him on his back before straddling him. Yoosung did not graduate just to have nightmares where she was angry about not having his attention! Pinning his hands above him, she brought her palm down to cup his cheek, pressing her lips softly to his left eyelid.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty—don’t you wanna talk to the real me?”

    Tilting his face up, she delivered a kiss; gentle at first before coaxing him awake with more energy. His eyelids finally fluttered and beautiful amethyst irises swam into focus, lighting with surprise as she smirked over him.

“…G-good morning, honey?” he coughed, unsure of what was happening but not remotely opposed; Yoosung had woken up to worse, though between his dream and her somewhat intimidating expression, he wasn’t sure if something had bled over to reality.

“Morning, Handsome—you’ve been really chatty while you sleep lately. Mind telling me who you want to forgive you and why?”

     There was a pause before his face filled with color and he tugged a portion of blanket over his face.

“Have I really? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake—“

     She shushed him with another kiss, keeping close to his face when they parted.

“That’s enough apologies out of you—now; who is whining at you about being neglected in your dreamland?”

     Yoosung sucked in a breath, eyes darting away guiltily as he struggled to find the words.

“…Is it me…or is there some other precious girl you feel sorry toward?” Her tone lilted towards teasing at the end, just enough to watch his panicked gaze snap back to hers in fear.

“No, of course it’s you—aaahh I mean!” he flustered, throwing an arm over his eyes while his left held her hand reassuringly.  Chuckling hoarsely at his reaction, the woman cleared her throat before prying his arm away.

“You silly thing…how could you ever neglect me? I have the text messages to prove I’m always on your mind...even when you should be studying!”

     Sagging beneath her as the tension left him, Yoosung sighed, shaking his head.

“Well, I haven’t been able to take you on dates as much, and then I…I didn’t come over for the last part of term, and the texts didn’t seem like enough, but…” he sighed again, disappointment heavy in his tone. Tilting her head, she moved in for the killing blow before he could fall into self-pity.

“…So how  _did_ you make it up to me?”

     It was as if her words were steam and Yoosung was the teapot, the way he tensed and colored profusely. Leaning back, she withheld a grin as his face revealed just how much of his dreams he remembered while his mind tried to decipher how much she had heard.

“…Did it have anything to do with why you asked if you had made a mess before running away from here?”

      Yoosung gaped, choking as words failed him. Dragging him up by his shoulders until he was at eye level, she touched her forehead to his, her dark eyes gleaming.

“If you want to apologize for anything, it should be for  _leaving me hanging_.”

     Before her lips could taste the skin of his neck, Yoosung pulled back in alarm. If she was implying what he was afraid of... _why wasn’t she angry?_

“W…what do you mean…?”

     Without breaking eye contact, her hand dived to palm his rapidly hardening member; Yoosung strained to hold back a cry of relief, trying and failing to overcome how much his body missed her touch.

 _“_ Yours wasn’t the _only_ underwear ruined that night, Yoosung _.”_

     He paled as quickly as he had flushed, utterly ashamed of himself but at conflict with the way his love continued to stroke him so sweetly.

“Ahngghh—sorry! I’m so disgus— _ahh, ah! Honey!”_

     Her grip, while still pleasurable, now held the slightest reprimand of her grip. Pulling him back until her lips could rest near his earlobe, she left delicate, reassuring nibbles.

“Shh…you never neglected me, Yoosung…but I did miss you because you spoil me. You know that, right?”

     His mouth was too dry to answer with words; the husky panting she drew from him would have to suffice along with the hand desperately grasping the back of her thigh. She bit her lip, fighting to keep the upper hand, but…it really had been too long.

“Since you’re now graduated, and way ahead of schedule at that…why don’t I spoil you today?”

     Yoosung held her still; he was sure he had done something wrong yet she wasn’t upset for his trespass…but if he refused her, would she be hurt? Reading his expression, she softened her tone to bring him back.

“Hey…what’s wrong?”

“…Why aren’t you angry with me? I woke you up and then I…didn’t even ask before—!“

     Hearing her snort behind her hand, his melancholy shifted toward confusion.

“—sorry, I  _*pfft*_ —it was just so weird because I was sure you were awake and just stressed from all the cramming—!”

“—but that’s terrible! Stress isn’t a good reason for not asking!” Yoosung flailed frantically, slowing when the woman leaned forward to take his arms.

“You’re right; it’s not…and if I hadn’t been inclined, I definitely would have made you aware but…well,’—There was a shy pause where Yoosung watched as her face grew warm, ‘…I did say I missed you…”

    Another moment passed and Yoosung finally let out the breath he’d been holding, melting at the meek admission.

“I did miss spoiling you too…that’s probably—no,  _definitely_  why I was um…dreaming…about it,” he quietly confessed, squeezing her thigh carefully as a guilty smile tugged at his lips. With his fears dispelled, Yoosung was finally warming up to the fact that he had no more books to read, no more exams to take at present…and a very warm invitation practically situated over his lap.

“Well, since you’re the man of the hour, I’ll let you choose: shall we pick up where your dreams left off,’ she offered, tugging and stroking him back to full attention; then the faintest dragging of her nails drew his breath suddenly, ‘—or shall I get even with you for where your dreams left me?”

     Opening his working eye, Yoosung made sure there wasn’t any real anger before he posed a question.

“I don’t need my dreams right now, let’s spoil each other—but uh…could you show me what you meant?”

     She considered this option with growing interest, taking his lips with her own while her hand worked his cock until she could thumb the beads of pre-cum around his glans. Breaking off the kiss with a shivering groan, Yoosung barely caught sight of her satisfied expression before her tongue replaced her thumb, hand moving down to give her mouth access.

     Expending effort to keep from bucking, he lay back while pleasantly melting, tightening his death grip on the sheets as she demonstrated just how strong a human tongue could be; then his resolve began to buckle and Yoosung threw himself sideways, reaching for her thighs once more before burying his face between them. Startled by the maneuver, she almost pulled off with a hitched yelp but held his tip against the roof of her mouth.

     Seeing the question she was unable to vocalize, Yoosung shot her as playful a grin has he could muster with the distracting warmth enveloping and teasing his corona.

“I’ve always wanted to try this at least once—is it ok?”

     Narrowing her eyes, she answered by hollowing her cheeks until his entire shaft was drowning in wet heat; not wanting to be left behind, Yoosung kissed the hood of skin in greeting, then dragged his tongue through the entire length of her slit. Flicking his tongue slowly around her clit, he kept lapping at a medium pace until he procured the first wailing cry—then dove in to enjoy the most important meal of…well, if not the day, then at least his  _life_.

     It was messy, sweaty and the sounds would forever burn his ears with a gratifying tingling upon recollection; Yoosung had never been so satisfied with an experiment quite like this. However, the exercise also revealed a competitive rivalry between them that, while he was tempted to see through, he knew his stamina was not up to par after so long without proper intimacy. Pulling back and rolling over until he removed himself with an audible ‘pop’, Yoosung kissed his lover’s cheek as she panted with exertion, reaching over to where she kept the contraceptives neatly organized in the nightstand.

     Once he was properly sheathed, the blonde drew up behind her carefully, drifting his hand along her side before cautiously drawing her leg up.

“Cutie…’ he breathed, steeling himself not to accidentally whine, ‘I want to be inside you—right now. Can I?”

     With a hoarse laugh, she reached down to position him.

“ _Finally_ , yes! But slow, ok? It’s been a while, so…”

    Nodding in agreement, Yoosung peppered a warm trail on the skin of her neck and entered at a glacial pace, hissing with every centimeter as the walls stretched in an attempt to accommodate his intrusion. Waiting until the shaking subsided, he met her eyes for permission, which she granted with her kiss and for a brief moment, Yoosung really did believe he’d be content to just stay there and enjoy the closeness.

    But then the last few months began to remind him of what he’d abstained from as his arms relished the sensation of holding her within his grasp. The sound of her excited pulse and hushed giggles played loudly in his ears and the faint floral scent of her freshly washed hair felt almost intoxicating with every inhale; when she took his hand and positioned it over her hood, his hips instinctively began to pump faster until it matched her gasping, desperately trying to bring her to finish before he lost his senses—

_“AHhn, I missed thiisss!”_

—And then they were gone, torn asunder at the throaty declaration; his pelvis snapping against her flesh as his hands forced her hips down, milking him of every last drop until he fell still with a final thrust.  Still trembling as he extracted himself to dispose of the condom, Yoosung hurriedly fell back beside her, drawing close until her fingers rhythmically carded through his bright fluff.

     Heart rate returning to normal, the tremors gradually faded along with his consciousness.

* * *

     It was well into the afternoon when they were awakened by the growling of their stomachs. Wincing as he sat up, Yoosung looked over to see his favorite person in the world tapping away at the laptop, still quite naked. Turning around, she sent a jubilant smile, waking him further.

“Ahh, Yoosung—good timing! I uh…may have ordered way too much food but…anyway; can you toss me a shirt?”

     Laughing, he pulled out a blouse and wrapped it around her shoulders with a kiss to her cheek.

“Whatever you ordered, it’s probably the right amount. Waking up that way is…um…’ he shrank a little against her playful smirk, daring him to finish his thought.

‘…it’s great for one appetite, but requires way more calories after.”

     Shuffling to the bathroom before he would have to endure anymore teasing, Yoosung readied his toothbrush.

“Got it; stock the fridge for the next time you wake up handsy!”

     The cacophony of everything clattering into the sink at his yelp sounded her successful revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sexsomnia](https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/320448.php) \- an actual condition I had to read up on a little when this story was just a stray thought in my head. Once I considered how stressed Yoosung would get when he has to make up for his initial slacking in college well enough to graduate early, it just took off. (｡･ω･｡)/ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾
> 
> On another note, with this piece I have now concluded this year's Yoosung week! If you read just one or all twelve stories this year, know that I'm grateful. I did honestly feel that I got a bit repetitive with this year's prompts, but I was also juggling several pieces with the Yoosung zine and prepping for the tumblr week from a moderator's position so there were a lot of words and phrases that I likely reached for like a security blanket. 
> 
> I'll be taking a bit of a break to work on another zine for now, but I hope to be back soon with my Yoosung zine pieces—properly polished and expanded upon for ao3. Thank you!


End file.
